Christmas eve
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Bella and Paul are going home to Bella. Why? What will happen? Kind of SEQUEL TO 'CAMPFIRE'. Rated to be sure. Don't have to read 'Campfire' to understand. R&R ONE-SHOT


**Christmas eve.**

"Bella are you sure Charlie won't mind?" Paul asks.

"Paul you can't spend Christmas alone. And besides, I think it's time for him to meet my boyfriend" Bella answers.

"Are you sure? You don't have to" Paul says.

"Paul we've been together for four months..." Bella says.

"Four months, two weeks, five days, thirteen hours and forty-three minutes" Paul interrupts and looks at his watch.

"Exactly. It's time to tell him" Bella says.

Paul smiles and kisses her.

"You are amazing, you know that right?" he says.

"I'm not" she answers and blushes.

Paul smiles and kisses her again.

"Yes you are" he says. "Now, shall we go?"

"Yes" she says and gets in the car.

The drive to the Swan's place is quiet.

* * *

"Come on" Bella says and takes Paul's hand.

"Just remember that I'm not bullet proof" he says and makes her laugh.

She pulls him into the house.

"Dad I'm home!" she shouts.

"Hey Bells" Charlie shouts from the living room.

Bella takes Paul with her to the living room.

"Dad I want you to meet Paul" she says.

Charlie looks at them over the top of the couch. Then he hits the mute button on the remote.

"Paul this is my dad Charlie" she says.

"Hello sir" Paul says.

"Hello " Charlie says and looks at Paul suspiciously. "How do you know my daughter?"

"Well I'm a friend of Jacob Black so I met her that way" Paul answers.

"Oh okay... Do you know the Blacks well?" Charlie asks, much nicer.

"We met at a friends place the first time. And after that we've gotten to know each other quite well, so I guess the answer to your question is yes. I know Billy and Jake quite well but I have yet to meet Rachel and Rebecca" Paul answers.

"They are good girls. Never caused any trouble" Charlie says. "But it's been awhile since they were home now. Billy misses them alot."

"Yes. I've heard that they would come home for Christmas, but I'm not sure" Paul says.

"I'll have to ask Billy about that" Charlie says.

"Dad can Paul stay for dinner tonight? I know we said he'd come tomorrow but can he stay tonight too?" Bella asks.

"Sure" Charlie answers. "Do you like baseball Paul?"

"Yeah. Sure" Paul says.

"Wanna watch the game?" Charlie asks.

"Actually I think I just wanna hang out with Bella" Paul says. "But thanks for the offer."

"Anytime" Charlie says and turns the sound on again.

"Come on" Bella says and leads Paul upstairs to her room.

"He likes me" Paul says and wraps his arms around Bella's waist.

"He doesn't know you're my boyfriend yet" she says.

"Way to ruin a guys happiness" he says.

"Sorry" she smiles and gets out of his grip and turns to look at him.

"Mhmm" he says and fake glares at her.

"I'm so sorry Paul. Can you ever forgive me?" she says.

"I don't think so" he says.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Bella says.

Charlie opens the door and looks inside.

"I just talked to Billy on the phone and I thought I'd let you know that Paul was right. Rachel and Rebecca came home today" Charlie says.

"Okay. Thanks" Paul says. "It feels good to be right once in awhile."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Charlie says.

Paul just nods.

"Well I'll go back down to the game" Charlie says and closes the door.

"I think he'll like you even after he knows about us" Bella says.

"Really?" Paul asks.

"Really" she says.

"Great" he says. "How about we tell him over dinner?"

"Sounds great" she says smiling.

"Great" he says.

"Speaking of dinner, I should start with it" she says.

"Okay. What are you making?" he asks.

"Potatoes, meat balls and gravy" she answers.

"Need a hand with that?" he asks.

"Yeah. Thanks" she says and they walk down to the kitchen."Dad we'll start with dinner now."

"Okay" Charlie shouts from the living room.

"You can start peeling the potatoes" she says. "I'll make the meat balls."

"Sure" Paul says. "Can he hear us?"

"No, he's to occupied with the game" she answers.

"Good. How are we going to tell him?" he asks. "He'll be pretty upset right?"

"Yeah. He'll want to kill you" she says. "You are fast right?"

"Yeah. And you are so not helping!" he says.

"YES!" Charlie shouts from the living room.

"Well we'll just tell him" she says.

"So you think I should just say: 'Hey Chief Swan I forgot to tell you, I'm dating your daughter. we've been together for a little over four months'?" he says.

"WHAT?!" Charlie says from the doorway.

Paul and Bella spin around.

"Please tell me you were rehearsing for some school play" Charlie says, red in the face of anger.

"This was not how I had planed to tell you sir, but it's not for a play. It's true. I'm dating your daughter" Paul says.

"I'm gonna kill you" Charlie says.  
"Dad..." Bella starts.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Charlie repeats, angrier.

"Sir I understand that this comes as a shock and I apologize for the way you found out. And I understand that you want to kill me, she is after all your only daughter. But I love her. I love your daughter" Paul says.

"You do?" Bella asks.

"Yes. More than anything" Paul says and looks deep into her eyes.

"I love you too" Bella says.

Charlie just looks from Paul to Bella and back again.

"Since you make my daughter happy I won't kill you. But I swear if you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you!" Charlie says.

"I would never... could never hurt her sir" Paul says.

"I don't care if you can or not, hurt her and you're dead. So you better not hurt her" Charlie says. "And remember, I have a license to kill."

Paul swallows and nods.

"Good" Charlie says and walks back to the TV.

"I thought he'd actually kill me" Paul says and shakily sits down on a chair.

"We're lucky he didn't have his gun with him. 'Cause otherwise you'd be dead right now" Bella says.

Paul just looks at her.

"Bella, Billy's coming with Jake and the girls. So you have to make more food" Charlie shouts.

"Okay" She shouts back.

She looks at the unmade food they have.

"Let's just order pizza" she says.

"You know it's Christmas eve, right?" Paul says.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to make that much food" she says.

"Okay he says and kisses her.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE KID!" Charlie shouts.

Paul gets a terrified look on his face. Bella just laughs and walks to the phone and orders seven pizzas.

"We'll pretend we made them" she says when she hangs up.

Paul laughs at her, but he still looks scared.

* * *

Ten minutes later the pizza comes.

Paul and Bella puts the pizzas on plates and hides the boxes just as the doorbell rings. Paul opens the door and meet Jacob, Billy and two young women.

"Hey Paul. You told him?" Jake says.

"Yeah. Kind of" Paul answers.

"Kind of?" Billy asks.

"He walked in on me asking Bella how she wanted me to say it and... well he wasn't very happy" Paul answers.

"This dinner will be interesting" Jake says and walks into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Tell me!**

**Have a good Christmas.**

**Love  
Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
